


It's called training here in the future

by Umi (umichii)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Ten Years Later Arc (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), no actual sex involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umichii/pseuds/Umi
Summary: Dino misses his Kyouya. And then Kyouya appeared, only ten years younger, not that his dick can tell the difference.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Kudos: 3





	It's called training here in the future

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: TYL arc – TYLDino teaching the ropes to PD!Hibari
> 
> Warning: Very problematic content by 2020's times. TYL!Dino and TYL!Hibari were already in an established relationship before the switcheroo. So this is mostly TYL!Dino having nasty thoughts of doing the nasty to PD!Hibari because he misses his man.

They always have a sort of conversation routinely, the serious kind where Kyouya actually talks and speaks more than two words and does not threaten him. He is _way_ past the delusional stage, really. He knows perfectly just what they are now with a sense of surety. 

This time, Dino picked the topic just as he paid for a newly baked pie. 

It was about what they will say when they meet their younger selves. It’s the sort of thing that intimate lovers talk about, which spurred Dino even more to ask Kyouya about it. 

As expected, Kyouya glared at him before smashing his face with the apple pie he got from Mama Martha. It didn’t stop Dino from telling Kyouya what he thinks though after he bought the second pie, and Kyouya amused him with some shrugs and nods in between tender bites of the pie. It was like any other one-sided conversations they have, and Dino does not mind at all.

Dino likes to call it progress, so he just slides the memory to its special ‘Me and Kyouya: Love Moments’ folder in his memory archive with a contented smile and decides to believe that Kyouya is too shy for this sort of conversation, like that one time when they talked about sex. Or rather, Dino talked about sex while Kyouya just glared and scowled at him while blushing furiously. Dino finds it a bit hard to believe yet endearing at the same time that for someone so ferocious in bed, Kyouya is completely clueless when it comes to the details. Not to mention _shy_. But as usual, he had just let Kyouya win the case. Thus they had chosen to stay quiet, one brooding silently while the other smiled like an overgrown dork.

Months later, when everything is back to serious business mode, Dino finally realizes why, and he cannot help but find it very adorable and just _so cute_ it should be illegal.

The ten years younger self of Kyouya still looks so out of place in this dark and dreary world, living in his own version of the world. He just plays with his box weapon, the Hibird of this era perched on the tip of his shoe. What more, the kid still have yet to realize that he had been behind him all this time.

Someone definitely needs some training, and Dino is very certain it’s going to be a good one.

A really, really _good_ one.

\--

 _Wrong_. The ugly bruise that has got to be forming on his cheekbone can attest to that.

Dino winces when Romario applied the bandage none too gently. 

“Bet you miss the action.” 

His right-hand man, now all pepper-and-salt but still smart and witty, grins widely as Dino rubs tenderly at his wound. He almost smiles though at the memory of a bratty Kyouya, a sight that he had never thought he actually missed.

It doesn’t stop Dino from musing about his era’s Kyouya though, of what Kyouya will think or say when he finds out Dino has all intentions to get his hands into the kid’s pants. After all, as Dino likes to put it, “It is not every day I get the golden opportunity like this.”

“He’s definitely going to kick you out of the bed.” Romario broke his daydream with a well-placed warning that Dino is sure quoted verbatim from the Book of Kyouya. (Through the course of nine years, his men had somehow created a complete How-to guidebook to dealing with Kyouya, something that amazes Dino to no ends... and helps, too.)

Dino frowns at the image that flashed in his head. “I don’t like the sound of that.”

“Then that should tell you something.”

The rest of the night is spent with his men making the underground Vongola headquarters a home as much as they can while Dino mulls over Romario’s words and the number of scenarios that could happen if he indeed woo the younger Kyouya like he would his own.

It’s not like his Kyouya will actually find out about anything, right?

\--

Again: a big wrong.

But that’s an entirely different story, because _point is_. Dino got laid, and it’s worth every egg Kyouya can hurl at him before the entire duck race goes extinct. 

It really should bother him that the whole thing seems pedophiliac— _Nah_. It actually _is_ pedophiliac, but Dion honestly do not care because when he said he’s going to love everything about Kyouya, it includes any-year version of him. (The number of times he had met the twenty-thirty-whateverty-year older versions of Kyouya can confirm that, really.)

And he thinks he can hear Kyouya _screaming_ his execution now. But let’s pretend that’s not happening yet, because Dino wants to make the most out of the most—alright, the _second_ most thrilling experience of his life. That is, going all pedobear on a jailbait Kyouya.

(Dino would also like to add that he likes the sound of pedobear very much. It actually makes him sound cool.)

Oh, he could still remember sliding his hands down the front of Kyouya’s shirt, peeling off that school uniform and actually hearing muffled moans fuelled by so many repressed hormones of a teenager that he hadn’t heard for so long.

The younger Kyouya had been so rebellious, but that’s not surprising. What startles Dino though was how Kyouya had reacted. The kid had been so shameless with his desire yet so demanding with is wants that it made Dino pause for awhile in the midst of shrugging off his jacket just what had happened. As far as he and the Kyouya of this era was concerned, his Kyouya didn’t make that sound until he was already working deep in the darker regions of Italy, and that had taken a lot of trainings (read: _special_ training) and bruises and hissy fits.

So when he had heard the stifled moan, he jerked back, arms stuck in the sleeves of jacket, and stared at the tied up Kyouya writing on the basement floor. The handle of his whip had been conveniently used as a gag, both ends tied together around Kyouya’s dark and messy head.

Damn. Just the mere memory of it is giving him a hard-on. He wonders briefly if he can try that out on his own Kyouya. Dino for one knows fairly well there is a damn good reason why that rainbow chameleon gave him a whip. After all, Reborn actually bothers teaching him the intricate art of bondage. (He really thank his tutor for that, even if the lesson was fifteen years too early.)

In front of him, his Kyouya is pacing the room while silently cursing ‘stupid, perverted Cavallone’. Dino cannot help but grin at the progress obviously seen in their relationship. He hopes his ten years younger self knows to thank him for picking up the slack of specially training the ten years younger Kyouya. It did take him an hour of intense sparring just to warm the kid’s body up for something even more extreme. 

Admittedly though, Dino envies his younger self who’s probably reaping the seed he sows. After all, it wasn’t his younger self who painstakingly _crooned_ into the kid’s ears sexy nothings until he was just a mass of unrestrained hormones.

Dino shifts uneasily on his seat on the bed. Kyouya has bent down to retrieve something on the floor. He doesn’t care what it is, all he cares is how shapely Kyouya’s ass is and how the ten years younger version of that ass is soft and milky white and turns a nice shade of pinkish red when he smacked it just _right_.

Groaning, Dino grabs the pillow and uses it to hide the obvious evidence of the stirring in his pants. It can’t be helped though that remembering just how tight that ass felt around his cock turns him on more than anything else. (Okay, it can’t beat Kitty Kyouya, but hey, that’s on a league of its own.)

Dino almost wished they are young again and he can actually enjoy a whole night of endless sex without dealing with the muscle aches the morning after will surely bring. 

But really, teaching a younger Kyouya exactly how to respond to each tender caress or harsh pull for the second time is totally worth it. How those eyelashes would almost touch flushed cheeks as Dino tells him when to suck or touch and where to lick, and _god_ , the number of times he had trained Kyouya not to come too early and leave him hanging in the air— _priceless_. 

“Cavallone, get your head out of the gutter before I castrate you to _death_.” 

Dino sighs. How he wished it had lasted longer (though it killed his ego when Young Kyouya bluntly told him he lacks stamina and _he’s old_ ).

“Hey, Kyouya.” Dino ignores the glare that answered him and pulls off the knot of his tie like a pro. He is _so_ going to prove that kid wrong. “What do you say if we have some sexy time for old time’s sake?”


End file.
